Babs's Smoothie Bash
by Mina-Prower
Summary: Babs is hosting a smoothie party with her friends, and they're all having fun. But Elmyra has arrived to crash the party and spoil their day! Will Elmyra leave, so that Babs can get her fun back with her friends at her party?


**Babs's Smoothie Bash**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from _Tiny Toon Adventures_ and the _Tom and Jerry Kids Show_. Characters from _TTA_ belong to Warner Bros., and characters from _T&JK_ belong to Warner Bros. and Turner Entertainment.

One sunny afternoon, Babs Bunny was getting ready to host her smoothie party with her boyfriend Buster Bunny, and their friends, Plucky Duck, Shirley McLoon, Hamton J. Pig, Fifi La Fume, and Tom Cat. Babs wore her hair in pigtails and had on a yellow shirt, purple shorts, and white sandals. She was at the picnic table with a pink plaid tablecloth set up next to a tall tree making smoothies on a cordless blender. While she was making the smoothies, Buster was on his way to pick up Hamton, Plucky, and Shirley, and Babs was dropped off by Buster with her table cloth, plastic cups, straws, and napkins. She was making six flavors in each pitcher and pouring them in each translucent plastic cup: strawberry for herself and Tom, blueberry for Buster, green apple for Plucky, cherry for Shirley, banana for Hamton, and grape for Fifi. After pouring a smoothie in each cup, she wrote the names on the cups for which one is whose, and put one straw in each cup.

Six minutes later, there came Tom who drove by himself in his blue mid-sized sedan; Buster, Hamton, Plucky, and Shirley in Buster's sporty red 4-passenger convertible with Hamton in front with Buster the driver, and Plucky and Shirley in the rear seat; and Fifi arrived running on all fours on her way. Tom had on a red baseball cap with a blue stripe, a white T-shirt, sky blue shorts, and white shoes. Buster had on a red T-shirt, black shorts, and brown shoes. Plucky had on a white T-shirt, blue shorts, and red sandals. Shirley had on a pink T-shirt, red shorts, and purple sandals. Hamton had on a green shirt, red shorts, and red sandals. Fifi had on a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and grey sandals.

"Hello everyone," Babs greeted. "Welcome to my smoothie party!"

"Yay!" they all cheered.

"Just help yourselves out," Babs said, and picked up her smoothie with her name on it.

After Babs picked up her smoothie, all the others walked to the table in line: Buster, Plucky, Shirley, Hamton, Tom, and Fifi; read their names, picked them up and started drinking the smoothies. They all sat together on the ground and did some chattering as long as they were drinking their smoothies.

Three minutes later, they heard another car roaring out in the distance.

"What's that sound?" asked Plucky.

"I don't know. Maybe just a car cutting through traffic?" said Shirley.

"Who knows?" Hamton wondered.

There was Elmyra Duff in her sporty black coupe on her way to crash Babs's wonderful party. She parked next to Tom's car slamming on the brakes with a big screech, and then stepped out of her car. She had on a purple T-shirt, black shorts, and brown sandals.

"Oh my gosh!" Shirley said in shock.

"It's that crazy girl!" said Buster, as Elmyra from the distance was closing her car door.

"IT'S ELMYRA!!" they all screamed, and watched in horror as Elmyra was approaching from her car.

"Sorry I'm late!" Elmyra called as she was walking close.

"Sorry Elmyra, but you're not invited," Babs responded. "This is my party, and it's really rude to come here without being invited."

"Whatever!" Elmyra retorted. "I want a smoothie really bad!"

"Sorry, but I don't have any more clean pitchers to make more smoothies," said Babs. "So, please leave here now."

"Oh, pretty, pretty please?" Elmyra begged.

"No," said Babs.

"PLEASE??!!" Elmyra begged louder.

"NO!" Babs said once again.

"Why not? WHY...NOT?!" said Elmyra.

"Because you've done some terrible things, that's why," said Babs. "And that's why we don't trust you."

Everyone became angry when Elmyra showed up.

"We can't trust you," said Buster.

"We can't trust you," Tom added.

"No we can't," Plucky added.

"Definitely not," Shirley added.

"No, no, no," Hamton added.

"Uh-uh-uh," Fifi added.

"And you're trying to crash the party!" Buster said in a defensive tone.

"Just shut up!" Elmyra yelled tensely.

"You see?" Babs explained. "We can't trust you if you have been doing terrible things. A poor reputation means no invitation."

"Oh yeah?" Elmyra retorted. "Then why don't you guys just give me an itsy bitsy sip?"

"Well I'm sorry, but it's too late now," said Babs.

"Not fair!" Elmyra responded.

"Just get back into your car and go home!" said Babs, pointing to Elmyra's car.

"Not unless I have a smoothie!" said Elmyra.

"I hate to tell you this," said Babs, "but you're still not invited."

"Whatever," said Elmyra in a low tone, and half closing her eyes.

"Please go now," said Babs.

"Okay, fine," Elmyra said as she turned around.

Elmyra walked back to her car, and drove away in a flash with the tires squealing.

"No wonder why they don't care about me!" Elmyra said, almost breaking into tears. "I think they're cute, but they don't ever want to give me an invitation to any party they each would host!" She pounded on the top of the dashboard with her right fist.

Back at the party, everyone sighed of relief after Elmyra left as directed.

"That was close," said Babs. "Anyway, lets just finish our smoothies and get this party done with, and hope she doesn't crash any more parties."

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

So Babs and her friends continued drinking their smoothies. They continued chattering some more as they were drinking their smoothies. Eight minutes later, they all finished their smoothies and threw them in the garbage bag, and Babs wrapped up the garbage bag, and carried the garbage bag to the dumpster a long ways away. And then she came back and put away everything in a plastic box and carried them to the trunk of Buster's car.

"That was fun," said Shirley.

"We should have a party like this again sometime," said Tom.

Everyone jumped up and cheered.

"Well, it's been a wonderful party," said Babs, "as long as Elmyra doesn't irritate us. Anyway, thanks for all coming. Tonight, Buster and I are going to a movie, and you, Tom, can drop Plucky, Shirley, and Hamton each home; and you, Fifi, have a safe run home."

Fifi left Babs's party in a flash. Tom, Hamton, Plucky, and Shirley stepped inside Tom's car and left the party with Tom driving, Hamton riding up front, and Plucky and Shirley riding in the rear seat. And Buster and Babs both stepped inside Buster's car and drove all the way downtown to go to a movie. Up in the sky, it was almost sunset.

**THE END**


End file.
